


Time Waits For No One

by yib0sgg (reketrebn)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 俊哲, 山河令 | Word of Honor (TV 2021) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shanhe Ling, Word of Honor, it has a plot for some reason, 山河令
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/yib0sgg
Summary: I'll take one for the team then...AKAThe filming of Tian Ya Ke has ended and Gong Jun finds himself missing his Han-ge, who might actually miss him back.
Relationships: Simon Gong | Gong Jun/Zhang Zhehan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Time Waits For No One

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened but it did. I hope you will enjoy my first attempt at this ship. Also excuse me if it's ooc or sth but literally... this is the first fic ever here or anywhere else *sweats*.  
> Let's hope in the future there will be more~
> 
> Also this is a complete work of fiction and in no way fits into any actual real life events!
> 
> btw I made some choices with zzh's name, let me know if you think it's wrong or sth

_ Don't be afraid of tomorrow,  
_ _ Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight _ _  
_ Hurts - Illuminated

  
  
  


The thing is: Gong Jun misses him. He misses Zhang Zhehan. He misses him a lot.

But it’s normal to miss someone you’ve spent every day with for the past three and a half months. It was almost a daily routine to wake up, go on set and be in his presence. They were basically inseparable. It really was a nice working experience. And that’s all there is to it, right?

Right. Maybe. But at the same time not really.

Gong Jun can’t stop thinking about Zhehan’s smile, the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs and the pleasant sound of the older man’s voice - be it sometimes those high-pitched giggles or when he decides to sing in the middle of a scene setting. Oh, as much as Gong Jun is the one to always burst into song on any occasion, Zhehan is definitely guilty of it too. But Gong Jun never complained because he could listen to him for hours.

Their closeness - physically and mentally - is something that initially surprised Gong Jun the most. He’s not new to acting in a BL drama, and creating the necessary chemistry with his costar, but he didn’t expect them to click so well. Most of all, he didn’t expect Zhehan to be so open to it, so warm and forthcoming… until it dawned on him - Zhehan wouldn’t accept this role if he wasn’t comfortable portraying this kind of love story. 

There was a period of two weeks at the beginning of shooting, when it was nagging constantly on Gong Jun’s mind. How to approach the subject? Even though it was hanging heavily in the air between them, especially when they were between takes and goofing around, there never seemed to be the right moment to bring it up. Zhehan, although older than him, was easily one of the sunniest and bubbliest people Gong Jun has ever met. It’s way too easy to fall into the teasing and joking, creating an easy environment to work in. But the more Zhehan flirted and poked at him, the more confused Gong Jun got.

Until one evening the director invited them and some of the crew to a dinner. It was a good opportunity to get to know each other some more outside of work and especially for the two male leads to build some more chemistry. And as the evening progressed, Gong Jun and Zhehan ended up chatting until closing. That’s when Gong Jun finally got his answer, while walking together a bit further behind their assistants in the warm summer night back to their hotel.

“So, Han-ge, why did you decide to take a role in a BL adaptation?” Gong Jun asked casually, way too casually, and didn't dare to glance in Zhehan’s direction. There was a chuckle next to him and not much hesitation before Zhehan replied with a smile in his voice.

“I liked the script and the book. Zhou Zishu is a really interesting character. But also I’m really excited to see more representation of gay romance in the media.” Gong Jun finally glanced at the older man next to him and offered a smile of his own, hopefully he didn’t look too nervous.

“How so?” He asked and his voice almost caught in his throat.

“Hm?” Zhehan looked up at him, still smiling. “Oh, I’m bi. Sorry, I don’t really advertise it but in this case I thought it was obvious.” There was visible a little tension in his expression and Gong Jun felt his own heart jump a little. 

“I don’t like to make assumptions.” Gong Jun replied quietly and bumped their shoulders together as relief washed over him. “I’m gay and I know just how dangerous it is sometimes to come out to your co-stars.” He looked ahead and shrugged but he could feel Zhehan’s eyes on him which made a shiver run down his spine. 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Zhehan stage whispered and let out a giggle which made Gong Jun laugh in return. And suddenly like that the rest of the awkwardness and ice was broken between them. 

Ever since that night they fell into the easiest camaraderie as if they knew each other for years. Truly, Gong Jun felt as if he met his best friend for life. And if he also thought that the said best friend was gorgeous, amazing, generous, kind, thoughtful, intelligent and kinda perfect… well, no one could blame him.

The problem was, though, that after they ended shooting they went their own separate ways. It was normal, their lives went on and work was there afterwards for both of them. But it’s been weeks and nothing could fill that void Zhehan left behind in Gong Jun’s heart. He could blame it on character bleed, being too immersed in Wen Kexing’s head and his mild obsession with Zhou Zishu. But truthfully, it wasn’t really that. What Gong Jun misses is Zhehan, his Han-ge and his bright personality that matches his own so well. 

Gong Jun is currently with his mom and grandma on a vacation in Yunnan, hiking up beautiful green hills and feeling the wind in his hair. As he takes a picture of the most important ladies in his life looking at the riverbank, a message pops up on his phone. It’s from Zhehan, a picture of him smiling slightly in front of a Buddhist temple in Shangri-la. And if Gong Jun’s heart skips a beat and he zooms in on Zhehan’s face and looks a second too long, no one will know. No one can judge him. He just misses him a lot.

\---------------

Zhehan is gazing at the temples in front of him, the familiar calming atmosphere and the scent of incense in the air. The usual sounds of bells and chants, tourists and somewhere a comforting smell of a stall selling snacks. His manager hands him back his phone after taking a few pictures and Zhehan instantly sends one of them to Gong Jun. It’s almost automatic, he doesn’t even think about it as he presses the button. There is no hesitation in his heart and mind that he considers the younger man a part of his life now, that he wants to share important moments with him. Zhehan can almost imagine Gong Jun’s smile as he opens the message and probably searches for some meme to send back.

During the days of shooting their drama, even if there were moments that would be heavy and taxing, he would always have one constant amongst it all - Gong Jun and his smile. Zhehan found it comforting and natural, as if there was nothing and no one better around to focus his attention to.   
  
**[JunJun]** _ r u gonna shave your head again? *Gong Jun’s own laughing meme* _

**[JunJun]** _funny thing tho.. How we’re both in (almost) the same prefecture.. *attached picture of a Yunnan hillside*_

Zhehan reads the messages and looks up for a moment around himself, everything is calling to him to stay and meditate. To find some of his much needed inner peace and calm. Being on his own is tempting and it’s why he made this trip - to restart his life, to sort things out in his head. Because his mind remained chaotic and too preoccupied these past two weeks with one particular person that got under his skin. Not that he wants Gong Jun gone, he wants his presence to stay but Zhehan isn’t sure in what capacity yet. 

They’re both adults and already experienced actors so they know that basing any kind of relationship on fictional characters isn’t wise. And even though they got along pretty well also off screen, it’s still healthy to give each other a breather and then decide what’s next.

Problem is: Zhehan misses Gong Jun’s existence next to him as if someone cut off his limb. 

He’s not a teenager with a crush anymore, he’s a rational adult who thinks of consequences before rushing into anything head first. But he’s also someone who takes a bike and goes on a trip around Tibet on an impulse. So really, at the moment, Zhehan is unsure of even what his own decision should be right now.

“Let’s go to Yunnan tomorrow,” Zhehan turns to his manager, who looks up in surprise from his phone. Impulsive decision it is then.

\----------------

Gong Jun only tentatively sent that message yesterday but didn’t expect Zhehan to actually change his trip plans for him. On the contrary, he expected the older man to want his space and a break from everything, including Gong Jun. Could it be that they’re on the same page? He doesn’t dare to hope too much.

Despite his doubts, when they see each other in the afternoon in a small cafe in Kunming, they fall into each other like pieces of a puzzle. His mom and grandma instantly fall in love with Zhehan and praise him for what a charming young man he is. Gong Jun is beyond embarrassed but can’t really deny that observation. Especially when Zhehan brings them all little souvenirs from the temples and for Gong Jun a red string bracelet for luck. It’s such a Zhehan thing to give that Gong Jun’s heart expands with warmth and even more when the older man personally slips it on his wrist. They hold hands for a second as Zhehan adjusts the bracelet but it’s enough to send an electric spark right to Gong Jun’s stomach.

He’s fucked. Or better said: he’s not been fucked yet and he really, really wants to.

And it doesn’t help when his mom and grandma soon excuse themselves under a guise of going shopping which leaves him on his own with Zhehan. Interestingly enough not even Zhehan’s manager is suddenly around and a flush of nervousness threatens to creep up Gong Jun’s neck. Even more so when Zhenan’s eyes are yet again watching him like a hawk. He really reminds him sometimes of those beautiful birds of prey with their pretty eyes and sharp claws that could pierce through his heart and eat him alive.

“Let’s take a walk,” Gong Jun offers and almost runs out of the cafe. He really needs some air to breathe and put at least a bit of distance between them. It seems he really wasn’t ready for the way Zhehan will make him feel even after the summer is over. They don their masks and take a stroll down the street and then to a green area along the Panlong River. Gong Jun’s chest instantly feels less stuffy and he’s able to focus again on Zhehan telling him about his travels. It’s really great to be able to listen to him again and to laugh along with him. Soon all the tension from his body dissipates and he doesn’t even think about it when they start bumping into each other and fall back into the comfortable camaraderie they shared over the summer. 

Without them noticing the sun sets down and the lamps light up along the riverbank. The night is warm here in the south even despite the slight chill coming from the water. They decide to buy some skewers and drinks from the street vendor before sitting on a bench underneath a set of weeping willows. Overlooking the skyline painted in pink and red from the last rays of the setting sun, they share dinner together and it’s the most relaxed Gong Jun has felt in literally ages. It’s really easy being with Zhehan no matter what they do or where they are. He was silly for worrying that the connection between them was his own delusion.

\-----------

Zhehan doesn’t regret his impulsive decision, not even one bit. He has to fly back to Beijing tomorrow but for tonight he’s simply happy. And as he looks at the adorable way Gong Jun eats his skewer and has a bit of sauce left in the corner of his lips, he thinks that really things might not be as complicated as he feared. They might be as simple as reaching out and wiping that corner of a lush mouth with his thumb and then keeping his fingers under Gong Jun’s jaw for a second longer. THe younger man cutely flushes and pulls away with a laugh and exasperated “Han-ge!” but doesn’t look put off by the gesture.

Funny thing is: they have actually already kissed once. 

But Gong Jun was quite drunk at the wrap up party and as he was hugging Zhehan goodbye in the hotel hallway he pressed their lips in a short kiss. It wasn’t anything grand, nothing too heated and they didn’t talk about it the next morning or the days after. Zhehan is sure Gong Jun doesn’t remember it and he doesn’t feel like reminding him  _ “Oh, hey by the way you kissed me goodnight when you were drunk!” _ . It’s stupid and he’s probably the only one making a big deal out of it.

But Zhehan really just wants to kiss him now, for real, and he’s aware it must be showing on his face. For as much as he’s a good actor (thank you very much!), in private he’s easy to read like an open book. And he’s not ashamed, he prides himself on his honesty and transparency. He doesn’t like to play games with people’s hearts and he especially doesn’t want to hurt Gong Jun like that. Life is too short to deny what is right in front of you.

“Let’s go back, hm?” Zhehan suggests once they finish their dinner and offers his hand to pull Gong Jun up from the bench. The younger man hesitates for a moment, his eyes unreadable despite the smile on his lips but then takes the offered hand. They have done this many times by now - pull each other up from the ground or held hands in different situations. But this time Zhehan intertwines their fingers and doesn’t let go. He looks at Gong Jun with a silent question  _ Is this okay? _ in his eyes and the other man grins at him before they set off, still holding hands under the veil of the night.

They catch a Didi back to Gong Jun’s hotel and try to look as inconspicuous as they can but can’t help giggling on the way, feeling all impulsive and free as their pinkies secretly entwine on the backseat of the car. Zhehan’s manager scolds him a little on wechat for disappearing on him but he’s a grown up man and no one knows he’s in the area, it should be alright to have one night off on his own. Back in the hotel, they stumble down the hallway trying to keep quiet before entering Gong Jun’s room, barely holding the giggles down. Even though they didn’t drink any alcohol, sometimes even being with your favorite person can be enough to make you feel drunk with happiness.

\-----------

Finally slipping into the room, Gong Jun reaches to turn on the light in the bathroom. But the moment they see each other in the faint light all laughter dies on their lips and the atmosphere suddenly turns more serious. Surprisingly enough it’s not scary but rather filled with anticipation. They’ve been dancing around each other for too long. 

Zhehan slowly takes off his mask but doesn’t break eye contact and Gong Jun does the same. The only sounds in the dim entrance are their labored breaths from the previous run through the hallway and his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears. Has anyone looked at him the way Zhehan does before? Those clear big eyes like a bottomless pool of affection and warmth. How did Gong Jun get so lucky to cross paths with this man? The answer to this question will elude him forever.

“Han-ge…,” Gong Jun wants to say something but in the end it dies in his throat and instead steps even closer to the other man. They look at each other for a second before Zhehan reaches out and pulls him in for a kiss. It feels slightly familiar for some reason but Gong Jun can barely focus on that as Zhehan’s smiling plush lips move and the passion between them explodes. It’s like a current of static electricity, zipping between them and igniting the fire. It’s been long overdue and only a miracle or a testament of their professionalism that it didn’t explode months ago.

Where Gong Jun is wild there Zhehan responds with equal measure of eagerness as he molds his body to the taller man. There were many moments during the summer when Gong Jun had spent admiring his Adonis-like built body and right now he’s not shy to let his hands wander down Zhehan’s muscular back and settle on the strong narrow waist. God, he likes him  _ so much _ . 

As their kiss deepens, they somehow stumble further into the room and on the bed where Gong Jun manages to turn on the bedside lamp. He looks down at the smaller man underneath him and offers a cheeky smile.

“Finally I have you where I want,” Gong Jun purrs in a low voice but Zhehan slaps his chest and without much difficulty turns them over, hovering above him and his longer hair hanging in messy waves around his face.

“Pfft, you wish!” Zhehan laughs and his eyes are sparkling in the golden light of the lamp. Gong Jun doesn’t have the heart to protest in a face of such beauty and lets himself be kissed again. At least like this he can shamelessly continue groping the older man and pull the loose t-shirt over his head. He breaks the kiss for a moment to admire the sight. It’s truly magnificent - hard abs and pecs, beautifully shaped arms and shoulders. Gong Jun feels like the luckiest man alive.

“Han-ge… fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Gong Jun sits up and instantly presses his mouth that hard chest and tastes the salty hot skin. This is like a dream and he doesn’t ever want to wake up.

From there things escalate pretty fast since neither of them are particularly shy or inexperienced in being with another man. Soon enough both of them are naked and not holding back from bringing each other pleasure. But even in bed both manage to have fun and giggle like silly teenagers when Gong Jun finds Zhehan’s ticklish spot or Zhehan bites Gong Jun’s ear and makes him squeak. Gong Jun feels so happy he might float to the moon from all the warmth spreading in his chest and his heart expanding like a hot balloon.

Their laughter dies down only when they get too drawn into the dance of their bodies as pleasure overtakes them and the only thing they can do is chase it together. Gong Jun listens to Zhehan’s little groans and pants, pressing his own lips to that pretty clavicle and muffling his own moans. He’s always loud in bed and has no intention of his family hearing him across the hall boning his co-star. They don’t go too far tonight, since neither of them was prepared for this occasion, just a sensual slide of their damp skin and hard cocks together. But even this feels wonderful as Gong Jun takes them both in his slender fingers and is joined quickly by Zhehan’s own. He never felt like this with anyone else - every little touch sending bliss to his nerve endings, making him shudder with ecstasy. It doesn’t take long for him to spill all over both of them.

He barely lets himself recover from his own orgasm before he’s sliding down Zhehan’s glistening damp body. It feels really as if he’s worshiping a god. There are some protests from the older man - “You really don’t have to- ah!” - but they die down quickly when Gong Jun takes him in his mouth. It might be dirty, with his own come all over, but he doesn’t care as he buries his head between those fleshy thighs. This has been his wish for a while and he can’t help but pull away from Zhehan’s cock for a second just so he can bite the inner side of one muscular thigh. Delicious. When he’s satisfied with the red mark he left there, Gong Jun decides to stop teasing the older man, as he feels insistent fingers pulling his short hair, and dives to finish his previous task.

Later, when they’re both spent and lying next to each other, sweat cooling on their bodies, Gong Jun thinks again of that nagging feeling he had earlier. Was it a dream or did they already kiss before?

“Han-ge? Have I kissed you in the past? I have a vague memory…” Gong Jun squints at the ceiling and there is a breathless laugh from Zhehan next to him.

“You were so drunk, I didn’t think you would remember it.” Zhehan concedes and leans his head on Gong Jun’s shoulder. The younger man wraps his arm around his lover and kisses the top of his messy hair.

“I’m sorry, I’m horribly clingy when I’m drunk.” He apologizes and grins down at him. “But I don’t usually kiss other people on a whim, even when drunk, just so you know. I just like you so much and couldn’t help myself.” Gong Jun leans to rub their noses affectionately.

“I’m not a jealous person but you better not kiss random guys when I’m not around.” Zhehan threatens him playfully with a raised finger but Gong Jun catches it and intertwines their fingers before kissing the back of Zhehan’s hand.

“I promise,” he says with a smile and looks deeply into those pretty eyes, promising much more with just those two words. 

Gong Jun doesn’t dare to predict what the future brings for both of them but he hopes to see Zhehan’s beautiful smile for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yib0sgg) screaming about Chinese gays ♥


End file.
